


Four Square

by ElSun



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The Royal Four
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Parker, Max Evans/Tess Harding
Comments: 2





	Four Square

The dust bowl of New Mexico, Roswell. The only thing of intrest in this town was a weather ballon that crashed in 47. Which got people to believe in Extra-terestrials. (That's Aliens) to you. However the day the gun went off at the Crashdown Returant was a big note on the scale of you live here, ut other than that not much else was note worthy that year, unless you were Liz Parker.  
"I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died , but that was the intereting thing is I started to live." As she read the entry Liz began to recall all the events of her teenage exsitence. Yet for this girl it wasn't just her story... Max and Isabel Evans were found by the Evans couple out on the highway. The two children wheren't the only one's to be found. Micheal Guerrin was also found wandering in the dessert  
The three were growing up in town and now were in high school. The day the gun went off began a new world for all parties involved. Max and Micheal ran as they realized some kid from school might be dead.  
When Isabel found out she had a break down, which for her was a nomal day. The three never were into the rest of the drum . Now the realized that this secrect was growing. Max had used his genetics to off-set the balance of a univesre. Liz and Maria were the best of friends but Maria's pestering of Liz broke the frail one. Which spawned the term "Checkoslovikians"  
When Maria found out about the three she was... spooked I mean she always thought Isabel was too perfect for there small berg. To know it kinda made sense. She had made up here mind but looking at Micheal she wasn't sure what was going on. But like any young adult she began to find out. This began the course of the love and hting of Micheal Guerrin. Who in all truth thought of Maria eventual as his universe.  
Lia and Max on the other hand were doomed from the start. Max always had been to intense however and fate was not without a touch of cruel irony. When the three woke from there pod chamber there were four of them.   
the day she appeared in their litle dust bowl, she wasn't the norm but that was Tess. However she was the "wife" of The King. She got a long with Isabel which began her tory and the dreams of the four square. Tess said it was how they were to live Max/Tess Micheal/Isabel which is weird cause Isabel saw Micheal as a brother.  
However the four had never acted on anything. When they went to the pod chamber the four began the net phase of there life.


End file.
